You Are the Apple of My Eye
by fe1
Summary: "You're the apple of my eye itu cuma kiasan. Artinya kau sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi serius ya, kau memang apel di mataku." Sebuah fic singkat pelepas penat. Terinspirasi dari novel dan film karya Giddens Ko.


Hari ini, senin keempat di musim dingin, hampir pukul sembilan malam. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku mendapati diriku menduduki sebuah kursi di sudut sebuah cafe yang berada di lingkungan tempatku bekerja. Ditemani segelas besar coklat panas dan deru angin di luar sana menghiasi, sambil membaca sebuah novel dari masa lalu.

Kubalik halaman terakhir novel terjemahan berwarna hijau lembut dengan sebuah apel merah besar berada di tengahnya. Bagian tengah apel itu terkelupas lurus, menunjukkan seuntai kata yang berperan sebagai judul, You Are the Apple of My Eye. Novel ini cukup terkenal pada jamannya, sampai sekarang pun namanya masih akrab di telinga. Pernah difilmkan dengan judul yang sama dengan pemeran utamanya Kai Ko. Penulisnya Giddens Ko, seorang Taiwan yang telah menulis puluhan novel—pada akhirnya ia menjadi salah satu penulis sastra Cina kontemporer yang sangat terkenal.

Pagi ini, secara tidak sengaja kutemukan buku itu tercecer keluar dari kardus yang berisi kumpulan novelku. Entah mengapa kardus itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari tumpukan teratas kardus-kardus berisi barang-barangku sejak SMP yang belum sempat kubereskan. Padahal sudah kuletakkan di sudut kamar, menempel pada dinding. Tidak ada waktu untuk merapikan kardus-kardus itu. Toh, aku juga belum terlalu membutuhkan barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya. Semua itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu—novel, buku tahunan, cd, dan beberapa hadiah ulang tahun yang belum dibuka. Walaupun, sekarang ini kamarku jadi terlihat sempit dan agak berantakan. Menjelang akhir tahun, pekerjaanku menumpuk. Tentu saja aku harus mengejar target, siapa yang ingin bekerja di libur natal dan tahun baru?

Aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor. Jaraknya hanya satu stasiun dan dapat ditempuh dengan 20 menit berjalan kaki. Lingkungannya tenang dan asri. Gedungnya tampak tua dan antik, bergaya campuran antara mediteranian dan Jepang—sulit menemukan yang seperti ini di Jepang. Lagipula pemiliknya menawarkan harga yang cukup murah. Apartemenku berada di lantai teratas—lantai tiga—yang kata pemilik lain, berhadapan dengan milik seorang pria yang entah mengapa sejak seminggu aku tinggal di sana belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Kuakui dalam seminggu ini aku selalu berangkat kerja pukul 7 dan pulang di atas pukul 9 malam. Bukannya aku gila kerja atau bagaimana. Sebenarnya, jam kerja seperti itu sangat lumrah di sini. Tapi sekali lagi kuingatkan, aku bukan seorang yang gila kerja. Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini selalu menuntutku untuk lembur. Sejujurnya, tidak ada paksaan dari siapa pun, termasuk bosku, Uchiha Obito, yang sering menyuruhku pulang tepat waktu. Tapi, kalau aku datang dan pulang tepat waktu, mustahil Obito akan mengizinkanku cuti dari natal sampai tahun baru nanti. Omong-omong, pria yang tinggal di depan apartemenku, bisa saja, kan, dia berangkat lebih siang dan pulang lebih malam daripadaku?

Tentu saja jadwal kerjanya bukan urusanku. Hanya saja, sebagai tetangga baru dan orang yang baik, aku harus mengenalnya untuk bersosialisasi di lingkungan baruku. Akan mudah nantinya kalau aku butuh bantuan, kan?

Aku menyeruput coklat panasku yang sudah tidak panas dan seperempatnya sudah tandas. Apakah itu masih bisa disebut coklat panas? Setidaknya itu pernah panas.

Bicara soal novel yang baru saja kubaca setengah ini, sebenarnya ada pengalaman tersendiri bagiku.

 _Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat aku masih berada di tingkat pertama SMA, seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku pernah menelponku di hampir tengah malam. Beruntung aku belum tertidur, begitu kuangkat teleponnya, yang dapat kudengar hanya isakan._

" _Moshi moshi?" kataku. Lima detik pertama tidak ada jawaban yang kuterima, aku menunggu beberapa detik lagi sebelum mencoba memanggil namanya, "Hi—"_

" _Hei. Kau tahu, aku baru saja selesai menonton sebuah film bersama teman-temanku di sini dan kami semua menangis!" Ujarnya sedih. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar ia menyusut ingusnya tanpa menjauhkan telepon. Menjijikan._

" _Kau, kan, memang cengeng." Godaku. Dapat kudengar ia mendecih._

" _Enak saja. Aku yang paling kuat, aku cuma nangis di akhir. Tapi sungguh deh, kau harus menontonnya juga. Aku akan ke rumahmu saat libur musim panas nanti, kubawakan copy-annya. Jadi kita bisa nonton bersama di laptopmu," jawabnya. Suaranya sudah kembali normal._

" _Mengapa tidak kau katakan saja judulnya? Jadi aku bisa menontonnya saat ini juga," kataku, tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli pada filmnya, tapi janji Hidan untuk datang ke rumahku liburan musim panas nanti membuatku bahagia._

 _Di ujung sana Hidan menggumam sebelum menjawab, "Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja."_

 _Aku tertawa. Benarkan, itu hanya modusnya untuk datang ke rumahku, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."_

" _Oke, selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak."_

" _Selamat malam, kau juga."_

 _Lalu telepon ditutup._

 _Ini cerita tentang aku dan Hidan saat berada di tingkat pertama SMA. Kami berpacaran, hubungan jarak jauh karena aku besekolah di sebuah SMA umum di Konoha, sementara Hidan adalah murid sekolah swasta—semacam asrama—di Ame. Kami hanya terpisah 154 km. Hanya saja, sekolah Hidan memiliki aturan yang cukup ketat, ia hanya bisa pulang selama hari libur._

 _Libur musim panas kali ini cukup panjang, empat puluh hari untuk SMAku, sementara sekolah Hidan memberlakukan enam puluh hari libur. Tentu saja Hidan libur terlebih dahulu. Di hari pertama aku libur, dan di hari kelimanya libur, ia datang ke rumahku. Karena hari itu adalah Jumat, Tousan dan Kaasan pergi bekerja, tak ada orang di rumah._

 _"Hei!" seruku saat membuka pintu. Hidan berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum simpul, dengan kaos abu-abu longgar yang lebih gelap dari rambutnya dan celana jeans longgar, tak lupa sepatu runningnya yang juga berwarna abu-abu, "Ayo masuk. Hari ini panas sekali,"_

 _Ia mengikutiku masuk, mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa. Sementara aku beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum dan mengambil camilan. Saat kembali, kudapati tak ada seorang pun di ruang tamu. Aku pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas rumahku. Karena kedua tanganku membawa nampan berisi kudapan, jadi kutendang pintu kamarku dengan kaki. Lalu kudapati ia sedang memainkan ponselku sambil berbaring di kasurku._

" _Jadi, mana filmnya?" kataku. Menaruh nampan di meja kecil dekat meja belajar._

 _Hidan memutar kursi, menyambutku dengan senyum miringnya yang bagiku cocok dengan wajahnya yang terkesan berandal._

" _Tunggu sebentar dong, aku baru menyalakan laptopmu. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, sih. Lagipula, memang yang kau tunggu cuma filmnya ya?"_

 _Ia berdecak sebal. Menatapku sambil cemberut._

" _Hm, tidak juga," Aku membuat gerakan seperti sedang berpikir dengan mengusap dagu._

" _Lalu?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat._

" _Itu," Kuangkat telunjukku untuk menujuk arah ambigu di antara Hidan dan laptop yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Apa? Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Bukan. Aku menunggu kau mengisi password laptopku," kataku. Sebenarnya, aku memang menunjuk kearahnya tadi. Hanya saja Hidan adalah tipikal cowok narsis dan penuh percaya diri, oh, dia juga besar kepala. Jadi, sudah pasti aku takkan mengatakan kalau aku memang menunjuknya!_

 _Aku tertawa melihatnya menggerutu sambil mengisi password laptopku. Masih tertawa saat aku berjalan menghampirinya dan bersandar ke bahunya dari belakang. Ia mengacak rambutku yang digerai dan membawaku untuk duduk di kursi yang sama dengan yang ia duduki—kursi belajarku._

 _Film pun dimulai. Bagian pertama membuat kami tertawa. Hidan menggodaku dengan mengatakan 'kau pasti sudah pernah melihat seorang pria masturbasi, kan?' dan kujawab dengan menunjuk tepat di wajahnya 'kalaupun sudah, pria itu pasti kau!'_

 _Bagian-bagian lain terlewati. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang dapat kurasakan. Aku menangis di tengah film, dan tangisku makin menjadi di bagian akhir. Hidan memelukku dan menyandarkanku di bahunya untuk menghentikan tangisanku yang berisik seperti anak kecil. Tangannya mengelus rambutku dan ia mencium puncak kepalaku berkali-kali. Yang seperti ini malah membuatku makin menangis!_

" _Hey, kau tahu tidak arti you're the apple of my eye?" tanyanya setelah tangisku reda._

 _Kami duduk di lantai, berhadapan dan dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil berisi camilan dan minuman dingin._

" _Kau apel di mataku," jawabku santai sambil mencomot camilan manis khas musim panas. Bahasa inggris seperti itu saja masa aku tak tahu._

 _Hidan menggerutu, "Dasar bodoh! You're the apple of my eye itu cuma kiasan. Artinya kau sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi serius ya, kau memang apel di mataku."_

 _Aku tertawa. Hidan ikut tersenyum. Dapat kulihat telinganya sedikit merah, "Aku tahu, karena kau jauh lebih berarti untukku,"_

" _Aku membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku jika seandainya harus melihatmu menikah dengan pria lain. Walaupun sebenarnya kau itu biasa saja, tapi pasti rasanya menyakitkan," ujarnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa wajahnya sedikit murung._

 _Aku tertawa. Bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu sih._

" _Kalau begitu kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."_

" _Lho? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"_

" _Karena kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kau pasti bahagia saat melihatku bahagia!"_

" _Baiklah, jangan buat kisah kita seperti film tadi. Bagaimana?"_

" _Setuju."_

Aku menatap jendela yang berada di sudut lain cafe. Rupanya angin kencang yang menjadi alasanku berteduh di sini telah berhenti. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca menjadi tak menentu, merepotkan saja. Kumasukkan novel You're the Apple of My Eye ke dalam tas dan beranjak bangkit dari kursi untuk meninggalkan cafe.

Beruntung kereta api kembali difungsikan kembali setelah angin kencang—yang ternyata adalah badai—berlalu. Jadi malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku menggunakan jasa transportasi beroda besi itu. Siapa yang kuat berjalan dua puluh menit dalam dingin seperti ini?

Ketika sampai di gerbang, gedung apartemenku tampak sepi. Nenek Chiyo selaku pemilik gedung ini yang biasanya duduk di kursi dekat taman menunggu Sasori—cucunya yang kekanakkan itu—sepertinya lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam apartemennya. Di lantai dua, kudapati apartemen nomor 2 milik paman Teuchi dan anaknya masih gelap. Sepertinya pasangan ayah dan anak itu masih berada di kedai ramen milik mereka. Apartemen nomor 3 yang dihuni Yamanaka Ino tampak temaram. Pasti gadis itu ada di dalam dan sudah terbuai dalam mimpi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai teratas. Sepertinya pemilik apartemen yang ada di seberangku sudah kembali. Lampunya menyala. Apa aku harus menemuinya untuk mengatakan halo? Itu terdengar sangat aneh. Ditambah dalam kondisi seperti ini, benar-benar sebuah ide buruk.

Setelah kuputuskan untuk say hi padanya besok dan beralih mengorek setengah isi tasku untuk menemukan kunci apartemenku, akhirnya kudapatkan benda itu. Buru-buru kubuka pintu apartemenku. Baru saja pintu itu terbuka, pintu apartemen di seberangku juga ikut terbuka. Dengan cepat aku menoleh, mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu lembut yang sepertinya terasa familiar di mataku.

Tunggu, dia seperti...

"Kau?!" Pria di hadapanku berseru kaget. Aku menatapnya. Pria itu, berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya dengan rambut abu-abu yang disisir ke belakang, mata ungu yang khas, dan ekspresi kaget yang masih mengiasi wajahnya.

"Ya tuhan! Hidan?!"

Kalau aku bertanya bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, kupikir tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Takdir, mungkin?

"Jadi, penghuni baru itu kau ya?" Hidan tertawa lebar. Aku merasa pertemuan ini lucu, mungkin dia juga.

"Kalau seminggu masih bisa dibilang baru, ya. Kupikir aku tidak perlu say hi padamu," Aku tersenyum canggung. Omong-omong, ia terlihat seperti ingin keluar dengan jaket dan sepatu boots. Lebih baik bertanya saja, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin keluar, membeli makan malam. Kau tahu, hidup sendiri itu kadang merepotkan, terlebih untuk pria sepertiku."

Aku teringat beberapa bahan makanan yang masih ada di lemari pendingin apartemenku. Mengundang Hidan untuk makan malam kurasa bukan hal buruk. Di tengah cuaca seperti ini kupikir bukan hal yang mudah untuk menemukan kedai pinggir jalan yang masih buka. Kecuali kalau ia memang berniat makan di restoran. Lagipula aku juga belum makan malam.

"Bagaimana kalau makan di apartemenku? Kupikir, masih ada bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak. Jika kau masih bisa menahannya sebentar saja, sih. Anggap saja ini sebagai say hi dari teman lama. Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Hidan terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati."

Aku berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Menyalakan lampu, menukar boots hitamku dengan sandal, dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Pengharum ruangan berfungsi otomatis, menghasilkan wangi lavender yang menenangkan. Hidan mengikutiku dari belakang, lalu menutup pintu. Di depan kamar mandi, kulepaskan jaket hitamku dan menggantungnya di gantungan.

Dengan cepat kusiapkan makan malam. Beruntung tadi pagi aku memasak nasi di rice cooker. Jadi aku hanya perlu menggoreng tempura yang sebelumnya sudah kusimpan beberapa hari di lemari pendingin, membuat sup miso jamur, dan menghangatkan teriyaki yang kemarin kubeli setelah pulang bekerja. Terima kasih pada penemu lemari pendingin.

"Ya tuhan, kalau tahu aku hanya akan makan malam di seberang apartemenku, tentu saja tak perlu berdandan rapi seperti ini."

Kudengar Hidan menggerutu. Aku tertawa sambil mengaduk sup misoku agar bumbunya larut.

"Memangnya rapi buatmu itu seperti apa sih? Paling-paling kau tidak memakai baju lagi, kan, di dalam jaketmu itu? Kalau mau buka, buka saja, aku tidak akan tergoda."

Tawanya menggema, "Kau masih mengingatnya ya? Baiklah, kubuka ya. Jangan terkejut kalau melihat badanku nanti."

Kebiasaannya itu, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Anak laki-laki yang selalu bertelanjang dada saat pelajaran olahraga di SMP dulu. Anak laki-laki yang selalu membuka bajunya saat main ke rumahku. Anak laki-laki yang selalu mengirimiku ucapan selamat pagi dengan fotonya yang setengah telanjang.

Hidan beruntung karena saat ini aku berdiri membelakanginya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku berandai-andai bagaimana badannya sekarang ini. Jangan-jangan dia buncit! Atau jangan-jangan malah berotot? Membayangkan Hidan buncit sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa. Tapi, Hidan yang berotot juga membuatnya terlihat seperti homoseksual. Mengerikan.

Aku mengambil nampan, lalu meletakkan tempura, teriyaki, dan sup miso yang sudah matang di atasnya. Tidak lupa dengan peralatan makan. Membawanya ke meja makan kecil yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang—sebenarnya meja bulat itu dapat menampung hingga empat orang jika rela duduk berhimpitan.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan rasa laparmu ya?" kataku saat melihat Hidan terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Wah, akhirnya matang. Aku terlalu lapar hanya untuk berpikir!"

"Memangnya selama ini kau pernah berpikir?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku lapar. Ittadakimasu!"

Aku tertawa lagi. Pria ini memang selalu membuatku tertawa sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia mengambil nasi dengan terburu-buru dari rice cooker, mencomot sepasang tempura, dan tiga sendok teriyaki, lalu memakannya seperti orang kelaparan. Oh, dia memang sedang kelaparan.

Sambil makan, aku mengamatinya. Soal tubuhnya itu ternyata memang bisa dibilang atletis. Sekarang ia punya dada yang bidang, bahu dan lengan yang kekar, perut sixpack, dan sepertinya ia juga memiliki sexy back. Sial, kalau menatapnya terus aku bisa mimisan. Selebihnya, tak ada yang berubah dari Hidan. Rambutnya masih tetap disisir kebelakang, mungkin itu memang gaya rambutnya sehidup semati. Hanya saja, wajahnya sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang.. casanova? Sial, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bilang wajahnya terlihat seperti pria penggoda, pria yang dapat ditemui di bar, diskotik, pokoknya tempat-tempat semacam itu! Atau jangan-jangan pekerjaannya adalah PSK?!

"Oh ya, jadi apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya. Makanan utamanya sudah tandas, jadi ia mulai mengambil sup miso. Pertanyaan bagus. Tapi, kalau ternyata ia adalah PSK, jangan-jangan ia akan merekrutku juga? Tidak!

"Hmm, tidak menarik. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan properti. Membuat desain, seperti itu lah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya," Ia menjeda kalimatnya. Membuatku berpikir yang tidak tidak lagi. Pasti dia benar-benar seorang PSK, "Aku seorang dokter!"

"APA?!"

Aku menjerit. Sumpit di tanganku bahkan sampai terjatuh.

Hidan cengengesan, "Kau tahu, saat SMA aku mencari pekerjaan di mana aku dapat dengan leluasa tidak memakai baju dalam. Beruntung nilaiku cukup bagus, jadi aku memutuskan masuk fakultas kedokteran."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Sinting. Bagaimana dengan pasienmu? Mana bisa kau hanya memakai jas dokter saja?"

"Tenang saja, aku menghadapi pasien yang takkan berkutik dan berkomentar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pasienku, kan, orang mati. Aku dokter bedah forensik."

"Ya tuhan, pantas saja kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

"Aku memang menikmatinya. Orang mati menerimaku apa adanya. Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Masakanmu enak. Masih seperti rasa bento yang sering kau bawakan padaku dulu."

Dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau malah membawa-bawa masa lalu, sih? Kalau begini terus, aku bisa saja jatuh cinta lagi padamu.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa sering-sering makan di sini. Kau yang beli bahannya, aku yang masak, bagaimana?"

"Idemu boleh juga. Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai Yamanaka yang di bawah itu tahu duluan sebelum nenek Chiyo. Dia bisa menyebarkan gosip yang bukan-bukan."

"Aku mengerti."

Kami membahas beberapa hal. Masa-masa kuliah, awal bekerja, dan sedikit tentang masa-masa SMA. Ternyata Hidan mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, sementara aku mengambil jurusan desain komunikasi visual di Kiri. Pantas saja kami tidak pernah bertemu selama itu. Lalu, ia juga magang di rumah sakit umum Konoha, di mana ia bertemu dengan Kakuzu, teman SMP kami yang masih saja pelit, bahkan sampai menolak tagihan administasi rumah sakit yang katanya tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tahu, si Kakuzu itu, dia marah-marah. Katanya tagihan biaya rawat inapnya tidak rasional. Kalau aku bukan teman SMPnya, aku takkan membantunya." Kata Hidan, menyesali perbuatannya menolong Kakuzu.

Aku menghidangkan teh hijau. Hidan tidak merokok, jadi kami hanya berbincang sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang kuhidangkan.

"Oh, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih lagi untuk makanannya, untuk malam ini juga."

"Bukan masalah."

Aku mengantarkannya ke depan pintu apartemenku. Hidan melepaskan sandal milikku dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu, masih bertelanjang dada. Aku terdiam saat ia mengacak rambutku selama beberapa detik. Selama itu juga aku berusaha untuk tetap bernapas dan mengendalikan detak jantungku yang tidak normal.

"Oyasumi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum miringnya yang dulu sering ia tunjukkan padaku.

Hidan berbalik, ia baru dua langkah meninggalakan apartemenku sebelum berseru,

"Sial! Ternyata lantainya dingin!"

Aku tertawa keras. Hidan bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengumpat dan aku baru menyadari ia menenteng sepatunya, berjingkat-jingkat setengah berlari menahan dinginnya lantai menuju apartemennya.

Sepertinya perjalanan kami takkan berhenti sampai di sini. Masih banyak hari yang akan kulewati dengan Hidan sebagai tetangga seberang apartemenku.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu, kulihat Hidan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam apartemennya. Ia meloncat-loncat beberapa kali di dalam apartemennya tanpa menutup pintu. Menyadari aku masih menatapnya, ia membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya sambil tertawa.

Kututup pintu dengan perasaan bahagia yang sulit dijabarkan. Kupikir, aku memang harus membereskan kardus-kardus yang menumpuk di sudut kamarku dan membuka hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun yang belum kubuka.

Walaupun, semuanya akan mengingatkanku pada masa laluku dengan Hidan.


End file.
